


Game

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenagers, no beta we die like men, pre FFXIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: It was like a game for them: finding the most unthinkable, risky spots to just go feral, kiss and make out and maybe more while hiding away and keeping their ears ever focused on any sound coming to their direction.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless shameless smut for my own pleasure because this ship is too good not to write. It has so much potential.

It was like a game for them: finding the most unthinkable, risky spots to just go feral, kiss and make out and maybe more while hiding away and keeping their ears ever focused on any sound coming to their direction. It was innocent, for the most part, just two boys having their fun around the military installation they studied at. It was a challenge too, to see who was the most frightened, the one that would crave first and beg for them to return to their quarters and finish their little fun over in their locked up room.

(Usually, Nero would be the one to cave in, not having the Garlond's name to save him from punishment for using the oils in the workshop for... unholy means. Though he would never admit it)

Today was just one of those very rare but awaited days. Cid received a not so secretive message during one of their classes together, in their invented dialect that only the two of them knew how to decipher. He could not help but blush slightly, turning his head towards Nero when the teacher wasn't looking, and giving him a nod of agreement that made the boy grin in satisfaction. They turned their attention to the teacher once again, but the words written in the paper continued to visit Cid for the rest of the lesson, making him distracted and oddly quiet throughout. Still, none of his teachers had the audacity to speak to him, or even question his methods, apparently due to his father's iron grip on the school's council. Cid did not like it very much, but it was what it was.

Not that he was thinking too much about his father at the moment.

The bell rang eventually, and Cid was caught by surprise, his pencil flying out of his grip. He groaned, hating how easily he was distracted when Nero was involved, reaching out to grab the pencil only to have a warm hand reach for his on the ground, his head snapping back up to see Nero just a few ilms away.

"We have a deal?" he asked, as if Cid's earlier nod had not been sufficient response. Cid gave him another nod, retrieving his pencil, and Nero gave him a short nod, turning around and leaving the room with the rest of the class. Cid had to sigh, his cheeks warming up, before he finished pushing his books into his bag and leaving as quickly as he could.

He arrived at the appointed location in a few minutes, expecting Nero to already be there, waiting for him. As he opened the teachers' workshop, he found himself puzzled due to the lack of lights and the messy, but empty location. Since it was lunch time, it wasn't likely that any teacher would come to check on the place, and thus he and Nero had but two hours to do whatever they decided to before it actually became a risk.

But the time was ticking, and Nero was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling as if he was the fool of a prank or a pray in an ambush, he refused to call the name out loud, instead letting his bag fall from his arms and heading over to the main desk. If Nero had been teasing him, as he sometimes did, he would not fall for it, and instead would pretend as if he had trespassed to check on the projects the teachers had been working on. There were some... interesting machinery to say the least, some different war guns and vehicles, most results of perfections from students' works. Well, what had he expected really. As he pushed some blueprints aside, he could see even some of his and Nero's designs, mostly unchanged, just without their credits. Typical. He shook his head and pulled out a new blueprint, of something massive, a machine of some unimaginable power. Something he was unable to read about, because suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and an arm around his waist, and his eyes widened in fear.

"Finally I caught you" he heard Nero's voice purring against his ear, and he visibly relaxed, although not all the way. He reached up to pull Nero's hand away from his mouth, but the other was faster, grabbing his wrists and pushing them over the table in front of him. "No no no, you stay still. Do you know how hard it is to catch you by surprise Garlond? Let me have my fun."

Cid couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at Nero's need for dominance, something he himself didn't feel keen towards. However, the annoyance soon passed, as the taller boy began to kiss down his neck, nibbling over a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder, making Cid close his eyes and breathe heavily through his nose. Nero chuckled at his reaction, his breath hitting the warm, wet skin, making Cid shiver, his eyes opening once again to stare at the wall in front of him.

"I hope you remain still, or else this will not be fun" Nero mumbled against his ear, nibbling his lobe and then sucking it, once more making Cid's eyes flutter shut. Nero's hand moved away from Cid's, and he kept them down on the table, while Nero slid his now free hand under Cid's coat and shirt, feeling his stomach in a smooth, slow motion. He kept on kissing, sucking and nibbling the smaller teen's neck, the other hand still covering his mouth as if he was being too loud, despite not yet having made a single sound. The shivers increased, Nero's hand cold against his abdomen, kisses making his legs wobble slightly. Luckily for him, he had a desk to support his weight on. His eyes remained closed while Nero slid his hand further up, pushing the shirt and coat with him, until he reached Cid's chest and slid one finger over his nipple, just to tease. It was then that Cid groaned, more out of impatience than actual pleasure, despite his pants turning tight by the second. But Nero knew his sounds all too well, and chuckled against his cheek, giving it a light bite. "Eager are we? I know you're not one to... enjoy remaining still while someone else has what they want."

Cid had enough, moving his hand and pulling Nero's away from his mouth, a growl coming out unexpectedly.

"Nero..." he mumbled, turning his face towards the other, the smirk on the taller garlean's face not making Cid any less impatient. He chuckled, and nodded, pulling away so Cid could turn around, back now against the desk.

"Yes, my dear?" Nero teased, oh he was such an ass. Cid reached out and grabbed his coat, pulling him in for a kiss that was responded immediately. Nero's hands reached for Cid's coat, not to hold it but to remove it, pushing it off the boy's arms until it fell to the ground and then returning to explore his stomach and chest underneath his shirt, gasping out a chuckle when Cid's hands squeezed his waist. "Told you were eager..."

"What will it be?" Cid questioned as the kiss was broken, blue eyes meeting gray, and Nero bit his bottom lip while his smirk remained intact, cheeks flustered with the heat.

"We have time..." he whispered, reaching down to pull Cid's shirt off of him, and Cid assisted, following up by pulling Nero's coat and shirt off as well. They pressed together with a groan, their bodies warm, and kissed again, this time angrier, the kiss filled wit teeth clashing and tongues fighting, messy and disgusting but also extremely pleasurable. Cid slid his hands up and down Nero's back and sides, feeling the small, faint scars of training battles, while Nero rested his hands on Cid's hair, pulling and brushing it with his fingers tilting his head back so they could kiss better due to the height difference. Growing impatient, Nero pressed harder against the smaller teen, rubbing their crotches together to show how affected he was, and Cid moaned into his mouth, his hands moving away from the skin and right down to Nero's ass, grabbing his cheeks and pushing them together, both of them gasping at the movement. Nero hissed loud against Cid's mouth, biting his bottom lip and sucking it, while Cid did his best to push against Nero, creating some friction for them both, something that seemed not quite enough due to how thick their clothes were. Damned uniforms. Nero seemed resolved to solve the issue, hands moving away from Cid's hair to undo the laces that kept their pants in check, pulling both of their trousers down in a rush and grinding against Cid again, both now moaning at the feeling of their members rubbing together, separated only by their undergarments.

"Nero... fuck..." Cid mumbled, kissing him again but the kiss growing messy, uneven, more of sucking and biting than kissing, Nero using his leverage to push Cid hard against the desk behind him, so they could rub harder against each other, their cocks leaking on their undergarments making them wet with pre, dirty and filthy. Cid pushed his hands under Nero's garments, squeezing his ass cheeks, and Nero moaned louder while hiding his face in Cid's neck, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller teen's shoulders, biting and sucking marks on his neck and shoulders, but in places no one could see. Both could feel their stomachs heating up, climaxes approaching, and their thrusting became erratic, needy, filled with gasps and soft moans and grunts. When he felt it approaching, Nero bit down Cid's shoulder hard enough to bleed, nails sliding down the boy's back, and Cid groaned loudly at the pain, sending the last needed sensations down his body towards his dick, his undergarments getting wet and sticky with cum. Upon the feeling of Cid's climax, Nero thrusted quickly against him and came soon after, groaning softly while Cid pulled his hands away and rested them on the small of Nero's back.

They were both panting as they came down, Nero groaning softly and pulling away, staring down at their mess with a disgusted look.

"I have to go to our dorm to change. This is disgusting" he said, shaking his head in disappointment, while Cid stared at him and chuckled softly at his reaction, provoking an angry look from the taller garlean. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" Cid said, chuckling softly and leaning in, pulling Nero for a kiss that had nothing but sweetness in it. He held Nero's face gently and Nero responded although hesitantly at first, before melting into it and holding Cid's arms, kissing him back, pouring himself into it.

When they broke off, they were breathless and blushing.

"Are you coming?" Nero asked, reaching for his pants, and Cid stared at him confused before it clicked and he chuckled, getting himself dressed as well.

"Well, I can't show up to my next class with my pants wet. How long do we have?"

"If we get lunch, half an hour. If not-"

"We can eat during class."

"... deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, also feel free to send fanfic suggestions if you have any!


End file.
